


MEGHITT KETTESBEN

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Az ELSŐ Drabble-m!!!, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, angyal!Castiel, csók, hóesés, meghitt nyugalom, meghitt pillanat az impalán ülve, vadász!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas és Dean az impala motorháztetején, meghitt és örömteli pillanatot élnek át két vadászat között. Bár apró pelyhekben hull a hó, ebből semmit nem érzékelnek.</p>
<p>Mivel ma van Jensen Ackles szülinapja: ezt most Neki ajánlom. :D <3<br/>Happy Birthday, Jensen! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MEGHITT KETTESBEN

(Drabble)

A városon kívül állították le az impalát, és ahol leparkoltak, látni lehetett a felhőkarcolókat, és azok fényeit. Szürke volt az ég, és bár későre járt, nem látszódtak a csillagok, amiket Dean úgy szeretett nézni. Kifeküdni a motorháztetőre, és csak bámulni a csillagos eget.  


Ez alkalommal Cas ült a szélvédőn, emberi szem számára láthatatlan szárnyai a kocsi teteje fölé magasodtak, Dean feje pedig az ölében nyugodott, miközben a vadász lábait felhúzva a talpát a kocsi elejének nyomta, kezeit összekulcsolva a hasán pihentette.  


Deannek nem is volt szüksége a csillagokra, elég volt Cas elbűvölő kék szemeibe néznie, s ahogy így kommunikáltak némán, csak a tekintetükkel, apró pelyhekben hullani kezdett a hó, de nem esett rájuk, mintha valami erőtér védte volna kettejüket. 

Az angyal végig simított a homlokán. Az érintésével próbálta elűzni kedvese aggodalmait, rossz érzéseit, a belső démonjait. Cas belelátott a fejébe, látta a gondolatait, hogy néha mennyire elege van ebből az egész szörnyüldözős dologból, hogy folyton meg kell menteni a világot az összeomlástól.  


Az angyal csak vigasztalóan, és lágyan fújt egyet a vadász homloka felé, s ő megkönnyebbült.  
Mintha a lelkét lehúzó súlyoktól szabadult volna meg. Szerette az angyala érintését a homlokán, kellemes így feküdni az ölében, s nem gondolni semmire, csak elmerülni a varázslatos kék tekintetben. 

Távol a várostól, a zajoktól, s a bajoktól, meg úgy mindentől. Aztán Dean egyik kezével felnyúlt az angyal nyakához, és lassan kissé közben elfordulva a száját a szájához húzta, hogy a csók végleg kitörölhesse lelke fájdalmát. A maguk által megteremtett kis univerzumukban voltak, együtt, meghitt kettesben.

\---  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönet Barbarának a sok inspiráló képért. :)  
> Megan, 02.24.2016. wednesday 15:55 pm.


End file.
